Little white lie
by samantha8
Summary: Some of Buffy's old friend's visit, which draws her into a little white lie..one she may not want to get out of. PLEASE R/R (S/B)
1. The lie

Disclaimer: I don't own buffy or spike although spike I wouldn't mind owning :) But alas he belongs to Joss   
  


Spoilers: Depends. You could set this after Hells Bells or anytime in season 6 just about.   
  


Note: This is my second fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me if I should continue or what you think.   
  


"Here's your food, and extra napkins Sir! Thank you for stopping at the Doublemeat Palace!" Buffy gave the older gentelman a forced smile and focused her attention on the next customer. It was one of those days. Wait, who was she kidding? Everyday had been one of those days lately. Her life couldn't possible get any more complicated. She was wrong.   
  


"Buffy?" Buffy Summers?!"   
  


Buffy looked up from the register and saw a small petite brunette standing in front of her.   
  


"It is you right Buffy?" the young woman asked excitedly.   
  


Buffy hesitated for a second before answering, "Yes...can I help you?" she answered.   
  


"It's me! Suzanne Wilder!"   
  


"Suzanne?!" Buffy exclaimed. It had been ages since she had thought of ehr old life in L.A. even longer since she had thought about her old best friend Suzanne. But here she was, staring down at Buffy with a sly smile on her face. "So, you uh, work here?"   
  


Buffy felt her face get red, "Yeah.." was all she could muster.   
  


There was a moment of silence before Suzanne spoke again, "Well, guess who else is with me? Jason Reed!"   
  


Buffy instantly recognized her old highschool boyfriend's name. 

"Oh, how is he doing?"   
  


"Fantastic, We're engaged now" Suzanne declared triumphantly.   
  


Buffy remembered how Suzanne had pined for Jason when she was dating him. Well she thought, he was better off without me anyway.   
  


"Oh, and Janie and Roger are here too! They got married last summer. Come on! You need to come say hello..they'll just love the hat."   
  


"NO!" Buffy almost screamed. "I mean, I"m not off of work yet...and...and I already had my break." Buffy knew it was a lame excuse but it was all she could think of.   
  


There was more silence. Buffy had never felt more pathetic in her life. Back in L.A she had everything. Everyone had wanted to ber her, including Suzanne. Now all her friends lives seemed perfect and here she was; alone, depressed, and flipping burgers for $6.50 an hour. Not to mention the giant cow on her hat.   
  


"Hey" Suzanne inturrupted her htoughts, "we should get together tonight. Me, Jas, Rog, Janie. Kinda like a triple date....that is IF your seeing anyone?"   
  


Buffy just started at her.   
  


"You ARE seeing someone right?"   
  


Buffy didn't know what possesed her to do what she did next. Maybe it was pressure, maybe it was a need to feel accepted, to prove something, or maybe it was just a temporary lapse of sanity but before she could stop herself she heard her own voice say, "Yes, as a mather of fact I do....A fiancé in fact."   
  


"Oh really?" Suzanne arched an eyebrow, "whats his name?"   
  


Buffy said the first name that can to her mind, "Spike!"   
  


"Spike?" Suzanne questioned.   
  


"Spike?!" Buffy asked herself? "Um I mean...ya spike."   
  


"What an...intresting name."   
  


Buffy laughed nervously, "ya...well he's an intresting guy."   
  


That answer seemed to satisfy Suzanne who in return replied, "well engaged huh? This does call for a night out. You and Spike can meet us at that little club you've got there called the Bronze. Nothing compared to the clubs in L.A. But it will do."   
  


Buffy tried to protest but Suzanne caught her off.   
  


"I won't take no for an answer Buffy. We'll see you there at 7:30"   
  


All Buffy coudl do was silently nod. And with that Suzanne turned on her heels and waltzed out the door. 

Buffy almost collapsed with relief when she had gone. The relief was short lived; however, when she realized what she had just gotten herself into.   
  


How as she ever going to explain this mess to Spike??   
  
  
  


So that was the first chapter. The next is when she goes to Spike's crypt and informs of "The plan" Should I continue??? PLEASE TELL ME 


	2. The plan

  
  


Note: Thanks for all the positive feedback! I have decided that this story WILL take place after Hells Bells. Just thought I"d let ya know.   
  
  
  
  
  


Buffy could hardly believe it when the clock finally struck six and she was off work. She'd been dreading this moment ever since she had blurted Spike's name out in front of Suzanne. Now, the moment Buffy had been dreading had come. She had to go ask Spike for the biggest favor of her life. Quickly she grabbed her coat, punched out, and started towards Spike's crypt.   
  


By the time she got there she had almost convinced herself that this idea was ridiculous and that she need to turn around, find Suzanne, and tell her the truth. She had just made up her mind when the door to Spike's crypt swung open and there he was standing before her, clad in his usual Black jeans and t-shirt.   
  


"Buffy?" he asked questioningly.   
  


"Hello Spike." She hesitated before she went on, "Can I come in?"   
  


Spike looked started for a moment but moved out of the way and motioned for her to come in, "Sorry about the mess. The place is a little.....blown up." With that he walked over to his coat and pulled out a cigarette. It was a full minute before he spoke again.   
  


"I knew you couldn't stay away slayer. I'll admit I was convinced for a while, but I knew, sooner or later you'd come back. So what's it be? Hard cold floor or up against the wall? Like I said before my crypt a little blown up but I"m sure that shouldn't' be too much of a prob..."   
  


"Spike," Buffy interrupted, "that's not what I"m here for. I"m....ahhhhh never mind, I should go." She tried to run around and leave but Spike was too fast and before she knew it he stood in front of her, blocking the doorway. His face had softened and his eyes were piecing into hers.   
  


"Buffy, luv, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked softly.   
  


"I...I need your help Spike." was all she let out.   
  


"New Demon in town that needs some killing? Is it Dawn? Is she in trouble?"   
  


Buffy looked down   
  


"For Gods sake Buffy! What is it?! Whatever it is you know I"m here for you, I"ll do anything you want, just tell me what were facing!"   
  


  
  


With one long sigh Buffy told Spike the whole story. When she was finished Spike's eyes were filled with amusement and his worried frown was replaced with a knowing smirk.   
  


"So, you want me to come with you to the Bronze tonight and be your loving devoted fiancé huh?"   
  


"POSE as my loving devoted fiance." Buffy corrected.   
  


"And what's in it for me Pet?" Spike implored seductively.   
  


"Spike, this doesn't and won't change my mind about anything you know Wait! What am I dong? I'm going to go, I can't believe I...."   
  


"I'll do it!"   
  


"What?"   
  


"I said I"ll do it."   
  


"You will?" Buffy asked, not believing what she just heard.   
  


"Yes Buffy Summers, I WILL marry you." Spike retorted. The humor clearly evident in his voice.   
  


Buffy rolled hr eyes. Well she thought at least tonight promised to be anything but boring!   
  



	3. surprise

  
  
  
  


Note: Just a thank you to all of your great reviews. I was really nervous about writing fanfiction but your encouragement has really helped.   
  


Buffy stared at her reflection in the full body mirror. She had on a small black spaghetti strapped dress that fell just above her knees. The silky material hugged all the curves of her body and her hair fell loose around her carefully done up face.   
  


"Wow Buffy," Dawn commented as she walked into the room. "Spike is going drop dead when he sees you tonight, wait I guess you won't have to worry about that will ya," She gave Buffy an obvious wink and flopped down on the bed.   
  


"Dawn, how many times do we need to go over this. Spike is just helping me out of an idiotic lie I made up. You remember Suzanne in L.A. My love life would give her just one more failure to add on Buffy's list of patheticness.   
  


Dawn tried to interrupt but Buffy stopped her.   
  


"I know it's ridiculous Dawn. I mean I shouldn't care what they think of me anymore right? But....I do. I just don't want them to think of me as the huge loser they must see." Buffy glanced back into the mirror. "The huge loser I am." she added silently.   
  


"So, are you going to tell the others?" Dawn questioned.   
  


"NO" Buffy answered, "and YOUR not going to say anything either, got it? For starters Xander and Anya have enough on their minds right now"   
  


Both sisters grew silent as they remembered their dear friends. They had finally heard from Xander a couple days ago. After he had checked into some sleazy hotel he had felt a need to get away for awhile. Where he was now, they weren't sure. However, they weren't worried. When he was ready they knew he'd come back and talk to them about what he was feeling. Anya, on the other hand, worried them to death. They had tried to get in touch with her and offer their support, but she was just nowhere to be found.   
  


Before they knew it, both girls found their thoughts inturppted by a soft knock on the door.   
  


"That must be Spike," Buffy reasoned, "I'll get it."   
  


As she descended down the stairs she felt a strange knot in her stomach. Could she be nervous to see Spike? No way she told herself and pushed that idea far away from her mind. She was anxious about Suzanne. How was she going to pull this off and convince her old best friend she was a happy engaged women? Being anxious about seeing Spike? Nah. It was all about Suzanne.   
  


Buffy opened the door expecting to see the usual Spike, dressed in black with his long leather trench coat hanging loosely around him. What she saw instead made her catch her breathe.   
  


"Hello Pet." He said as Buffy's eyes took in the light khaki pants and greyish blue sweater. The color made his already blue eyes appear to stand out for miles and the sweater seemed to fit every muscle in his upper body perfectly. Mentally Buffy kicked herself. She would not go back to what she had just fought so hard to escape. All Spike was was a physical attraction, thing more, she told herself. So he looked amazing in some decent clothes? That was good. Suzanne would be all the more jealous.   
  


"What is it Buffy?" Spike asked, sensing her thoughts were drifting.   
  


"Nothing," Buffy smiled up at him. "So, do you think your ready? I mean you'll have to get along with me for a least a full hour. No arguing, no punching, no surprises. Just smiles and hugs. Think you can handle it?" she teased.   
  


Spike stared back down at her, his face serious, "Luv, before this night is over your going to have your bloody share of all five."   
  


With that he took her arm and led out the door. Spike had a plan of his own. Tonight he was going to show Buffy that physical attraction wasn't all they had. He was going to show that if she'd only let him, he could offer her so much more. Hell, he was going to show her if she let him or not.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


second note: Sorry this chapter kinda sucked. I promise the Bronze scene will be worth it! Spike decides to have a little fun with the whole situation. 


	4. driving

  
  


Note: The bronze scene is going to take me a little longer then I expected. So I threw this together to hold ya over til then. Keep that in mind :)   
  


One the way there Buffy and Spike talked about anything and everything. Buffy had forgotten how easy it was to talk with him. She remembered how much she had looked forward to their conversations just after Willow had brought her back. He seemed to understand what she was going through on a level the Scoobies could not. He never made her feel guilty for the way she was feeling and she had felt like she could tell him anything. Of course that was before she had gone and ruined it all with that foolish kiss. 

She looked over at him now. He was gripping the steering wheel and cursing under his breath at the red Honda Civic that had just cut him off. It was hard to believe she was sitting here, driving with him to the Bronze as if they were on a date. She actually hadn't expected Spike to talk to her again after the way she had used and dumped him. But here he was, running to her rescue again. It was a shame he was a blood sucking fiend or...OR?! Whoa there Buffy, there is no or. Its over, you ended it. Think of something else...anything else. Um... puppies, rugs, CHEESE!   
  


"Cheese?" Spike implored, taking his eyes of the road for a brief second.   
  


OMG, had she said that out loud?!   
  


"Um...well...cheese....Suzanne! Suzanne loves cheese. It just occurred to me that I should give you a little background on these people before you meet them. It might help ya out a little, and give you some ideas as to what questions to ask etc.." OOO Buffy nice cover there, Not.   
  


If Spike hadn't bought her little blunder, he didn't show it. "Sure Pet, if you think it would help. Shoot."   
  


Buffy then spent the remainder of the drive telling him about her old life back in L.A. She told him how Suzanne had always been jealous of what Buffy had, and how Buffy remained her friend because in High School the rich and pretty were expected to be best friends with each other. Jason had been her boyfriend all throughout high school and Suzanne had always wanted him. Not because she loved him, but because Buffy had him. What was intresting was that, while she had not always savored her "friendship" with Suzanne, she had always felt a need to prove herself to her. To everyone else Suzanne had appeared to be the perfect best friend. In reality, she was always trying to find some fault with Buffy. Something...anything to prove she was better. Buffy had thought that when she left L.A. Suzanne and her desire to always be proving herself would be left behind too. Buffy guessed she should have known better.   
  


Spike didn't say a thing. He just nodded and listened patiently while she concluded. When Buffy had finished he had just parked the car along the backside of the bronze.   
  


"Well, luv, we're here. You ready?"   
  


Buffy took a deep breath and nodded. "Lets go." 


	5. The bronze (revised)

Authors note: Sorry its been so long. But it's hard to go to school full time and work 40 hours a week. Hope it was worth the wait though! Please review! 

As soon as Buffy and Spike entered the Bronze, Buffy started looking for Suzanne. She finally spotted her on the dance floor with Jason. She was practically in his lap. While she seemed to be having a great time, Jason looked a tad uncomfortable. 

"Well, that's Suzanne and Jason." 

Buffy said to Spike as she nodded her head in their direction. 

As if she had heard her name Suzanne turned suddenly and smiled over at Buffy. Buffy then watched as her gaze traveled over to Spike. Suzanne's eyes widened for a brief second but returned to normal just as quickly. She then leaned up to Jason, whispered something in his ear and started over to Buffy, Jason trailing behind. 

As they got closer Buffy felt Spike's arm wrap possessively around her waist. 

"Buffy! I'm so glad you made it!" Suzanne greeted. Her expression changed abruptly and she added, "You, of course, remember Jason?" 

Buffy looked over at Jason. He hadn't changed at all. Still the same dark brown hair, tanned face, and deep green eyes. He looked every bit as handsome as he had in highschool. 

"Hello Buff" he smiled warmly. His eyes seemed to devour her and she felt Spike's grip around her waist tighten. 

"Hi Jas," she replied. They both stood there, staring at each other til Buffy heard Spike clear his throat. Instantly she remembered her reason for being here. 

"Oh, Suzanne and Jason I"d like to you meet my fiancé....Spike." 

"Spike?" Jason asked disbelievingly. 

"Ya mate, that's right. Spike. You got a bloody problem with that?" Spike returned. 

"Hey," Buffy interrupted, "why don't we go sit down and get something to eat?" 

"Sounds good to me," Suzanne agreed, "Roger and Janie are saving us a table." 

Suzanne then proceeded to lead them across the Bronze to a quaint little table where Janie and Roger were patently waiting. 

Buffy had expected to be greeted with the same spiteful attitude Suzanne had shown her the other day, instead, they looked genuinely glad to see her. After exchanging the usual "hello" and "nice to see you again", the three couples all settled in at the table. 

Suzanne was the first to speak. "Buffy I was just about to telling Janie about your new wonderful career." 

Buffy wanted to crawl into a corner and hide. 

"Really, I thought I"d die laughing when I saw that hat! Of course you understand, it was just such a surprise, and I mean it did have that cow chicken thing on it!" She let out another little giggle that made Buffy want to snap her head clean off. 

Spike sensed her discomfort and decided to shut Suzanne up, at least for now, "Yes," Spike agreed, "that hat is utterly ridiculous." 

Suzanne's smile widened until he added... 

"Which only makes me love her more. I mean, to give up everything so she can go to work everyday in that hell hole. To give up everything so she can have enough money to take care of her little sis, well, there are few people in this world that I know who would make such a sacrifice." 

Buffy's smile beamed at him. 

"Take care of her sister?" Suzanne snapped. "Why on earth would she have to do that." 

Spike turned to her then, his eyes as cold as ice, "Because," he said softly, "Buffy's mum passed away last year." 

Everyone at the table grew quiet. Suzanne even had the grace to look away. 

"Oh Buffy I'm so sorry," Janie cried. "If Suzanne had known she would never had said anything, isn't that right Suzanne?" 

Suzanne nodded but continued to look away. 

Buffy appreciated Janie's apology for her friend, even if Suzanne didn't seem so willing to give it. 

"Why don't you tell us how you in Spike met?" Janie continued, in an attempt to change the subject. 

"Oh, let me tell this one Buffy." Spike begged. "You see," Spike began as he casually tossed his arm around Buffy, "I had just gotten out of a pretty bad relationship with this really demented girl..." 

"Come on," Janie insisted, "she wasn't really that bad was she?" 

"Believe me when I say, YEAH." Buffy countered. 

Spike shot her a look, "Anyway, I was at this very spot drowning my misery with a bottle of Jack Daniels, when this cute spunky blonde approached me and asked me to dance. I blew her off, but she was just so damn persistent I finally gave in. 

If Spike could have seen the look Buffy gave him just then he might have decided to revise his story. 

"Well, I hadn't realized how much I had drank and lets just say I didn't make it out to the dance floor. Buffy took it upon herself to make sure I got home ok. When I woke up the next morning there was a note on my desk telling me she hoped I was feeling better and she had written her number on the bottom. What can I say...she fancied me, didn't you pet?" 

Buffy smiled at him but her eyes were burning with anger. 

"I waited a couple days, you know, keeping her in suspense, before I called her. I expected I'd take her out a couple times, play the hurt sensitive victim and get a little rebound action." 

Buffy was enraged now. She was about to put Spike in his place when she heard... 

"What I hadn't expected was to fall madly in love with the most beautiful, amazing, and intriguing woman I had ever met. One date and I was hooked. 

Spike looked at Buffy with such love in his eyes she forgot all her anger. 

"I'm a better man because of her, when you find that, you don't just let it go. I proposed 2 months later." 

They both looked at each other then, forgetting where they were. Spike, not being able to take it anymore, leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. 

When the kiss ended, Spike turned and continued in conversation with 

Janie and Roger. 

Buffy sat there in silence thinking about what had just happened. The kiss had left her shaken. She had to keep reminding herself that this was just an act. Spike was evil, none of this was real. Get ahold of yourself Buffy! You ended everything. One made up story and brief kiss can't change that. She forced herself to focus on what was being said at the table. 

Suzanne had just finished commenting on how much she loved the band and was asking Spike to dance. 

He gave Buffy a questioning look to which she replied she didn't care. Suzanne jumped out of her seat, smiling briefly at Buffy and whispered, "don't worry Buffy, I'll take good care of him, I promise." She gave Spike a wink and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Buffy muttered under her breath as she watched Suzanne throw herself into Spikes arms and sway her hips to the music. 

"Jas, lets dance." 

Jason readily agreed. "Two can play at this game," Buffy said to herself, "and I"m going to win." 


End file.
